sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of DC Comics characters: J
J *J-678 *J.A.K.E. 1 (also known as G.I. Robot (III)) *J.A.K.E. 2 (also known as G.I. Robot (IV)) *J. Carroll Corcoran (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *J.D. Eltham *J. Edgar Hoover (DC Elseworlds) *J. Hubert Wellington *J.J. Brandon *J. Johnson *J. Morgan Bucksworth (Fawcett Comics) *J.P. Astor *J.P. Houston *J. Pauline Spaghetti (20th Century-Fox Television) *J.R. Ogden (also known as John Ogden) *J. Robert Arngrim *J. Roger *J. Vander Wallace *J. Wilbur Wolfingham *J. Wilkins *J'onn J'onzz (also known as Martian Manhunter, Manhunter from Mars and John Jones) *J'onn J'onzz (also known as Mister X) (Amalgam Comics) *J'onzz, Ma'alefa'ak (also known as Ma'alefa'ak and Malefic) *Jace (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jack (also known as Lead) *Jack (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jack B. Quick *Jack B. Quick (America's Best Comics) *Jack Borden *Jack Bradley *Jack C. Small *Jack Daw (also known as Monster) (Vertigo) *Jack Drake *Jack Edison *Jack Gold *Jack Green *Jack Grogan (also known as Commissioner Grogan, Peter Grogan and Edward Grogan) *Jack Haly (also known as C.C. Haly) *Jack Hatfield (WildStorm) *Jack Hawk (Quality Comics) *Jack Hawksmoor (WildStorm) *Jack Holdaway *Jack Horner (Vertigo) *Jack Jordan *Jack Keenan *Jack Kennedy *Jack Lahana (WildStorm) *Jack Nimball (also known as Toyman) *Jack O'Donnell *Jack of Clubs *Jack of Fire (also known as Jack Cassidy) *Jack of Spades (I) *Jack of Spades (II) *Jack O'Lantern *Jack O'Lantern *Jack O'Lantern *Jack Payton *Jack Ryder (also known as Creeper) *Jack Ryder (also known as Nightcreeper and Kurt Ryder) (Amalgam Comics) *Jack Spade (also known as Hijack) *Jack Stark (also known as Terror) *Jack T. Chance *Jack the Ripper (also known as Jacob Packer (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds)) *Jack Turley (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jack Vanders *Jack Weston (also known as Minute-Man) (Fawcett Comics) *Jack Wyznowski *Jackal *Jackhammer (also known as Jackson Hammersmith) *Jackie Barnett *Jackie Johnson *Jackie Kennedy (also known as Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy) *Jackie Wallace (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jacko *Jackson Chappell (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jackson Dane (also known as Dane) (WildStorm) *Jackson *Jackson Davies *Jackson King (also known as Battalion) (WildStorm) *Jackson Porter *Jackson Randell (also known as Destroyer) *Jackson "Rats-Eye" Drake *Jackson, Bearclaw *Jackson, Belle (also known as Microwavebelle) *Jackson, Frank *Jackson, Leon *Jackson, Thomas (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jaclyn *Jacob Ashe *Jacob Krigstein (WildStorm) *Jacob Lee *Jacobs, Garrison (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jacobs, Nurse *Jacoby *Jacques Foccart (also known as Invisible Kid) *Jacques Frontenac *Jacques Reynard *Jaculi (I) *Jaculi (II) *Jade (also known as Jennifer-Lynn Hayden) *Jade Emperor (Milestone Media) *Jade Moon *Jaeger *Jafar the Barmakid (Vertigo) *Jaffar *Jaffeer *Jaggard, Rich (Hostess) *Jagger, Thomas *Jaguar (Impact Comics) *Jaguar Shaman *Jah, Munni *Jahir Nassur *Jahr-Drake Ningle (also known as Blast-Off and Wildfire) *Jai West *Jailhouse Roc *Jaime (also known as Hornet) *Jake (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jake Allen *Jake Baker (see Zebra-Man (II)) *Jake Brent *Jake Grimaldi *Jake Hackett (also known as Big Jake Hackett) *Jake Hammer *Jake Jensen (Vertigo) *Jake Jordan (also known as Manhattan Guardian) *Jake Mobray *Jake Munson *Jake Tyler *Jakeem Thunder (also known as J.J. Thunder) *Jakob Kekana (also known as Herdsman) *Jak-Thal *Jakuta *Jall Tannuz (also known as Chameleon Chief) *James Bennet (Warner Bros. Animation DCAU)) *James Binder *James Cameron *James Carson *James Daniels *James Erdel (also known as Saul Erdel and Mark Erdel) *James Forrest *James Gordon (also known as Commissioner Gordon) *James Gordon (Earth-5) *James Gordon android (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *James Jesse (also known as Trickster) *James Kent *James Kim (also known as Butcher) *James Kirk (also known as Doctor Death) (Fawcett Comics) *James "Murr" Murray (Impractical Jokers Comic Book Promo Limited Edition truTV SDCC DC) *James Rock *James Thurlow (also known as Ananze) *James Trent *James Van Dyle (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) *James, Aubrey *James, Barkley (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *James, Mary (also known as Mary Pratt) *James, Cary *James, Rusty *Jameson, Scott *Jamie *Jamie Harper *Jamie Jerald (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jamie Lombard *Jamm *Jan Arrah (also known as Element Lad) *Jan Dex *Jane Doe *Jan Haasan *Jan Jordan *Jan Morris *Jan Nagy *Jane Rogers *Jane Stewart *Jane Ware *Janet Logan *Janet Surrillo (Warner Bros.) *Janet Van Dorn (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) *Janet Van Dyne (also known as Elasti-Girl and Domino) (Amalgam Comics) *Jan-De *Jangle Jeffries (also known as Gilbert Jeffries) *Janice Maloney (also known as Miss X, Peggy Maloney and Margaret Maloney) *Janice Porter *Janice Tyler *Janice Warren *Janie *Janissary (also known as Selma Tolon) *Janke, Mister *Janu, the Jungle Boy *Janus (also known as Two-Face and Harvey Dent) *Janus *Janwillem Kroef *Japur Chunda *Jardine, Henri *Jared Tate (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jarko *Jarrett, Ralph *Jarrod Jupiter (also known as Haze) *Jarta (also known as Queen Jarta) *Jarvis *Jarvis Kord *Jason (Columbia Pictures) *Jason (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jason of Iolcus *Jason Bard *Jason Bloch *Jason Blood (also known as Etrigan the Demon) *Jason Jordan *Jason Morgan *Jason Morgan II *Jason Todd *Jason Trask (Warner Bros. Television) *Jason Woodrue (also known as Plant Master and Floronic Man) *Jaspar Crow (Quality Comics) *Jaspar Meekins *Jasper *Jasper J. Pepperwinkle (also known as Professor Pepperwinkle) (Warner Bros. Television) *Jasper Rasper *Jasper Smively *Jath, Lydda (also known as Night Girl) *John Flare (Red Lantern) Java Simon Stagg's Neanderthal assistant, Java possesses super-strength. He was created by Bob Haney and Ramona Fradon, first appearing in The Brave and the Bold #57 in January 1965. Java has also appeared in Justice League as his comics-inspired self, as well as in the "Fastest Man Alive" episode of The Flash, where he is portrayed as the African-American head of security for Stagg Industries. *Javelin *Javen (WildStorm) *Javier Vasco (Vertigo) *Jax-Ur *Jay (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jay Abrams (also known as Blue Jay) *Jay Allen (Warner Bros. Television) *Jay Amery *Jay Garrick (also known as Flash (I)) *Jay Garrick (also known as Speed Demon and Etrigan) (Amalgam Comics) *Jay Harriman *Jay Kingston *Jay L - 3388 *Jay West (also known as Flash (DC Elseworlds)) *Jay Wilde *Jayna (Hanna-Barbera) *Jayne Payton (also known as Sadie Falk) *Jazzman (also known as James Peake) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jazzy *Jean *Jean Claude Tibet *Jean Loring (also known as Jean Loring-Palmer) *Jean Louis Mardis *Jean Norton *Jean-Claude *Jean-Marc de Villars (also known as Phantasmo) *Jean-Paul Lefèvre *Jeanne *Jeannette *Jeannette Punchinello *Jeannie Wind In Your Face *Jeb Carter *Jeb Friedman *Jeb Rollins *Jeb Stuart (I) *Jeb Stuart (II) (also known as Jeb Stuart Smith) *Jed Rikane (also known as Power Boy) *Jed Walker *Jeepers *Jeff *Jeff Adams (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jeff Colby *Jeff Cotton *Jeff Farnham (also known as Domino) *Jeff Smith *Jeff Stanton *Jeffers, Dan *Jefferson Cole (Warner Bros. Television) *Jefferson Pierce (also known as Black Lightning) *Jefferson Smith (also known as Top) *Jefferson, Thomas (Vertigo) *Jefferson, Thomasina (Milestone Media) *Jeffreys, Darnell *Jekko the Clown (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jemm, Son of Saturn *Jena (also known as Princess Jena) *Jenet Klyburn *Jenkins *Jenkins, Bud (Tribune Media Services) *Jenkins, Missus (Tribune Media Services) *Jenkins, Mister *Jenks, Eddie *Jenni Ognats (also known as XS) *Jennifer *Jennifer (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics) *Jennifer Jordan *Jennifer Lee *Jennifer Westing (Warner Bros.) *Jennings *Jennings, Dock Commissioner (Quality Comics) *Jennings, Martha *Jennings, Mister *Jenny (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Jenny Holding *Jenny Jurden (also known as Jennifer Jurden) *Jenny Olsen *Jenny Quantum (WildStorm) *Jenny Sparks (WildStorm) *Jensen *Jensen, Raymond Maxwell (also known as Parasite) *Jenson, Tom *Jer-Em Jeremiah Arkham *Jeremiah Cain (WildStorm) *Jeremiah Odets *Jeremy *Jeremy Glass *Jeremy Horton (also known as Hard Drive) *Jeremy Karne (also known as Kid Karnevil and Karnevil) *Jeremy Tine *Jericho (also known as Joseph Wilson) *Jerome Barney (Fawcett Comics) *Jerome, Brad *Jerro the Merboy *Jerry (the Jitterbug) *Jerry Blake *Jerry Carver *Jerry Hawes *Jerry Hennelly (also known as Gerard Hennelly) *Jerry Hope *Jerry Kane *Jerry Lewis *Jerry McGee (also known as Speed Demon) *Jerry Noble (also known as Yankee Eagle and Larry Noble) (Quality Comics) *Jerry Quarry (20th Century-Fox Television) *Jerry Signstwice *Jerry White *Jerusalem, Spider *Jervis Tetch (also known as Mad Hatter) *Jeryl, Ambassador *Jeryll *Jess Bright (also known as Jeff Bright, Koshchei the Deathless and Yen Wang) *Jess Manning *Jesse Chambers (also known as Jesse Quick) *Jesse Martin *Jesse Reese (Warner Bros. Television) *Jesse Tenzer *Jessica Midnight *Jessica Sloane *Jessie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jessup, George *Jessup, Missus *Jessy (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU)) *Jest (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU)) *Jester *Jesthra, Lord (WildStorm) *Jet (also known as Celia Windward) *Jet-Set Jessie (Hostess) *Jeven Ognats *Jewel (also known as White Witch, Mysa Nal, Xola Aq, Hag and Black Witch) *Jewel Cartier *Jewelee *Jewelius Blak (Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417) *Jezeba, Queen of Fury *Jezebel Jet *Jhor Lal *Ji Daggle *Jibbet, Dinky (also known as Mortimer Jibbet) *Jigger *Jiggers Jolton *Jigsaw Man (Greg Rourke) *Jik *Jillian Pearlman *Jim (Vertigo) *Jim Aparo *Jim Barr (also known as Bulletman) (Quality Comics) *Jim Bell *Jim Bellows (Fawcett Comics) *Jim Boone *Jim Carson *Jim Cody (also known as Big Jim Cody) *Jim Colorado (Hostess) *Jim Corrigan (also known as Spectre) *Jim Craddock (also known as Gentleman Ghost) *Jim Craven *Jim Devlin *Jim Dover *Jim Gantry *Jim Harper (also known as Guardian) *Jim Laurey *Jim Morgan (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Jim Tate (also known as Armory) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jim Wilson *Jimmie Vale (Columbia Pictures) *Jimmy Carter *Jimmy Ciccerone *Jimmy Jones (also known as Yankee Doodle Boy) *Jimmy Kale *Jimmy Lin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jimmy Martin *Jimmy Olsen (also known as Flamebird) (The Adventures of Superman (radio)) *Jinx *J-Man (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jo Nah (also known as Ultra Boy) *Joan (Fawcett Comics) *Joan Acton (also known as Guinevere) *Joan Bryant *Joan D'Arcy (Vertigo) *Joan Garrick (also known as Joan Williams) *Joan Jameson (Fawcett Comics) *Joan Leland (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joan Lincoln *Joan Rogers (also known as Ginger) *Joanie *Joanie Swift *Joanie's father *Joanna "Johanna" Fleming (alias of Jayna) *Joanna Levine *Joanne Ridings *Joannie (also known as Heatstroke) *Joanqin *Joar Mahkent (see Icicle) *Jocko-Boy Vanzetti *Jody (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joe (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joe (Tribune Media Services) *Joe Bartlett (also known as Joely Bartlett) *Joe Bester *Joe Bigfoot *Joe Cardona (Condé Nast Publications) *Joe Carny (also known as King of Spades) *Joe Carson *Joe Chill *Joe Chill (Earth-5) *Joe DiMaggio (Vertigo) *Joe Dolman *Joe Drew *Joe Flint *Joe Gatto (Impractical Jokers Comic Book Promo Limited Edition truTV SDCC DC) *Joe Hall *Joe Hodges (Quality Comics) *Joe Kline (Warner Bros. Television) *Joe Letterman *Joe Lewis *Joe Ling (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Joe Mack *Joe Potato *Joe Public *Joe Rigger (also known as Firebug) *Joe Smith *Joel (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joel Kent (DC Elseworlds) *Joel Mayfield *Joey N'Bobo *Joey Smith *Joey Stromwell (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joey "the Snail" Martin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joey Toledo *Johanna Constantine (Vertigo) *Johanna Rome *John (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *John (Vertigo) *John Alvarez (also known as Doctor Mayavale) *John Armitage *John Bardeen *John Barnett *John Bates *John Belushi (Vertigo) *John Burwell *John Butcher (also known as Butcher) *John Carlinger (also known as Clayface) *John Carter (Edgar Rice Burroughs, Inc.) *John Chase *John Clay (WildStorm) *John Constantine John Corben John Craig John Dandy John Dee John Diggle *John Doe (also known as Copperhead) *John Doran (WildStorm) *John Erickson (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *John F. Kennedy *John Fox *John Galt (Fawcett Comics) *John Glenn *John Grayson *John Haley *John Hamner (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *John Hathaway (Vertigo) *John Henry Irons (also known as Steel) *John Henry Steel (also known as Iron) (Amalgam Comics) *John Holliday (also known as Hawkman) (Tangent Comics) *John "Johann" Fleming (alias of Zan) *John Jones (Amalgam Comics) *John Jordan *John Kay (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *John Kent *John Kieves *John Kiley *John Larrow *John Lattison *John Lynch (WildStorm) *John Mahoney *John Milton *John Navarro *John Nicholas *John Pope *John Reed *John R. Rogers *John Sargent (also known as Sargon the Sorcerer) *John Smith (also known as Red Tornado) *John Smith (also known as Hawkman and Carter Hall) *John Standing *John Stewart (also known as Green Lantern) *John Stone (WildStorm) *John Taggart *John Titus (also known as Condor) *John Trask *John Travers *John Trevor (also known as Adonis) *John Vance (also known as Batman, Junior) *John Watkins *John Watson (Warner Bros. Animation) *John Wether (also known as Pulse 8 and Master (II)) *John Wing (Milestone Media) *John Zatara (also known as Zatara) *Johnny (also known as Lizard Johnny) *Johnny (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Johnny Aesop *Johnny Blank (also known as Valzorr) *Johnny Cloud *Johnny DC *Johnny Everyman *Johnny Green (20th Century-Fox Television) *Johnny Jingo (also known as American Eagle) *Johnny Kirk (also known as Superman, Junior) *Johnny Mann (also known as Son of Vulcan) (Charlton Comics) *Johnny Miles *Johnny Nevada *Johnny Peril *Johnny Quick (also known as Johnny Chambers) *Johnny Quick (Earth-3) *Johnny Rancid (Warner Bros. Animation) *Johnny Reb (also known as Uncle Sam) (Quality Comics) *Johnny Sorrow *Johnny Stitches (also known as John Denetto) *Johnny Storm (also known as Red Storm) (Amalgam Comics) *Johnny Stormtrooper (Amalgam Comics) *Johnny Thunder (I) (also known as Johnny Thunderbolt) & (II) *Johnny Warlock *Johns, Professor *Johns, Stanislaus *Johnson, Edward C. *Johnson, Fran *Johnson, Lateesha *Johnson, Lyndon *Johnson, Mister (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Johnson, Nunally *Johnson, Shaquira (also known as Windsprint) (WildStorm) *Johnson, Skeeter *Johnston, Sue *Johnson, Walter, Junior (also known as Flipper Dipper and Flip) *Johnson, Walter, Senior *Johnston, Chuck *Johnston, Lyle (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joker (also known as the Red Hood and Joker, Junior (DC Elseworlds)) *Joker (also known as Jack Napier) (Warner Bros.) *Joker Junior (also known as Tim Drake and Robin) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joker-Mite (Warner Bros. Animation) *Joker's Daughter (also known as Duela Dent) *Joker's Daughter (DC Elseworlds) *Jokester (Earth-3) *Jolene Relazzo *Jolly Roger *Jon Bjornsen *Jon Crane *Jon Farmer (WildStorm) *Jon Halaway *Jon Smatten *Jon Terrill (McClure Syndicate) *Jon Varrel *Jonah Hex *Jonah McCarthy *Jonas Crowther *Jonas Glim *Jonas Smith *Jonathan Crane (also known as Scarecrow) *Jonathan Elliot *Jonathan "Pa" Kent *Jonathan Lane Kent (pocket universe) *Jonathan Levine (also known as Prestor Jon) *Jonathan Ross (also known as Jon Ross) *Jonathan Slaughter *Jonathan Spence *Jonathan Vincent Horne *Jones (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jones, Archie *Jones, Batman *Jones, Becky (also known as New Wave) *Jones, Coach *Jones, Darwin *Jones, Flattop (Tribune Media Services) *Jones, Genius (also known as Johnny Jones) *Jones, Genius (also known as Professor Jaxon) *Jones, Giant-Killer *Jones, Selma (also known as Princess Primrose) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Jones, Professor (Fawcett Comics) *Jones, Rhea *Jones, Rudy (also known as Parasite) *Jones, Skipper (Fawcett Comics) *Jones, Snapper (also known as Bismuth) (Amalgam Comics) *Jones, Subaltern *Jones, Wendy (also known as Windfall) *Jong Li *Jongleur *Jonni DC *Jonni Future (America's Best Comics) *Jonni Thunder *Jonny Double *Jonson, Ben (Vertigo) *Jordan *Jordan Elliot (an alias of Superman) *Jordan Hill (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jordan Kelley (also known as Green Lantern) (DC Elseworlds) *Jordan Matthew (also known as Mordred) *Jordan Pryce (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jordan Rich *Jordan, Beth *Jordan, Captain *Jordan, Hal (also known as Green Lantern, Parallax and Spectre) *Jordan, Hal (also known as Madman Jordan) (Amalgam Comics) *Jordan, Harold "Hal" (also known as Air Wave) *Jordan, Helen (also known as Air Wave) *Jordan, Larry (also known as Air Wave) *Jordana Gardener *Jor-El *Jor-El II (also known as Superman II) *Jorel Kent (also known as Superman-II) *Jorge Lopez *Jorge Sanchez *Jor-L *Jor-L (DC Elseworlds) *Jorlan *Josdin *Jose Delgado (also known as Gangbuster) *Jose Jiminez (20th Century-Fox Television) *Josef Krantz *Josek, Wacklaw (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joseph Eames *Joseph Gibson (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joseph J. Jerome *Joseph McCarthy *Joseph "Joe" Meach (also known as Composite Superman) *Joseph Martin (also known as Atomic Skull) *Joseph Shapiro (also known as Wildman) *Joseph Shepherd (also known as Mister Shepherd) (Vertigo) *Joseph Silver (also known as Astralad) *Joseph Stalin *Joseph Stilwell *Josephine MacDonald (also known as Josie Mac) *Josh Azeveda *Josh Coyle *Josh Morgan *Joshua Abraham Norton (also known as Emperor Norton) *Joshua Clay (also known as Tempest) *Joshua Grimm *Joshua Walker (also known as All-American Boy) *Josiah Power *Josiah Wormwood (also known as Interrogator) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joto (also known as Isaiah Crockett, Slagger and Hot Spot) *Joto (853rd century) *Joy Lo, Kwan *Joyce Carr (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joyce Caulder (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Joyce Terrill *Juan Moro *Juan Templo (also known as Templo) (Milestone Media) *Jubal Slade *Jubilation Lee (also known as Sparrow) (Amalgam Comics) *Jud Blake *Judah Ben-Hur *Jude (Embassy Pictures) *Judge (also known as Two-Face and Harvey Dent) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Judge Drake *Judge Dredd (also known as Joseph Dredd) (Fleetway) *Judge Faden (Warner Bros.) *Judge Gallows *Judge Holte *Judge Kobold *Judge Spencer *Judith *Judith Shakespeare (Vertigo) *Judomaster (also known as Hadley "Rip" Jagger) (Charlton Comics) *Judomaster (also known as Andreas Havoc) *Judomaster (also known as Sonia Sato) *Judson Randall *Judy Foster *Judy Jessup *Judy Jupiter *Judy Walton (also known as Judy Dorrance) *Jules *Jules Futrelle (also known as Lancelot) *Julia *Julia Johns *Julia Kapatelis *Julian Fyffe *Julian Parker (Milestone Media) *Julianna Berkowitz *Julie Caesar *Julie Crystal *Julie Madison *Julio Mendez (Warner Bros. Television) *Julius Caesar (also a supposed past life of Doctor Mayavale) *Julius Lieberman *Julius Schwartz *Jumpin' Jack *June (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU')) *June Moone (ak Enchantress) *June Robbins (also known as June Walker) *June Winthrop (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jungle Joe *Jungle King *Junior (I) *Junior (II) *Junior Galante (see Zeiss) *Junior K-D *Junior Tracy (Tribune Media Services) *Junior Waveman (also known as Senior Waveman Kimura and Riki Kimura) *Juniper *Junk-Man *Jupiter (also known as Zeus and Jove) *Jupiter, Loren *Jurge Lopez *Jurgen Blaine (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Jurndaal, Lyysa *Justin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Justin, Sir (also known as Shining Knight) *Juym Category:Lists DC Comics characters: J, List of